Oh My Cullen
by JessicaRabbit1989
Summary: Bella is living out her happily ever after with Edward. Until she discovers a secret about the Cullens she could never have imagined. Is their life everything she thought? ** My first Fanfic, pleeeeeaaaaase be nice! Reviews would be lovely : **
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Twilight, my favourite time of day. Watching the sunset against the backdrop of the forest, with my husbands strong arms wrapped around me and our daughter, who snuggled soundly in my arms, was one of the most beautiful experiences of my vampire existence. That and making love to my unbelievably gorgeous husband of course. Sighing contentedly I turned to face my angel, surprised to find his brow furrowed.

'_Edward? Are you ok_?' I asked. Shaking his head slightly, as if roused from a dream, Edward turned to me and gave me my favourite smile, '_Fine, love. Just thinking about some things. Nothing to worry about_.' With that he swooped in and kissed me passionately, parting my lips silently begging for entrance to my mouth. I granted his wish, and our tongues danced and tasted one another. A coil of heat began to curl within me and I could feel myself becoming more and more wet. Suddenly, Renesmee shifted in my arms. Edward chuckled, it was clear that he had caught the scent of my arousal, '_Perhaps we should take Renesmee back to the cottage? Jacob will be waiting, and we have to meet the others back at the main house.' _He was right, and as much as I hated not to throw myself at him, I knew we would have most of the night. I smiled at that thought as we took off at full speed towards the cottage

I would never grow tired of our cottage. It was part of our fairytale. Millions of fragrances drifted towards us, welcoming us home. Including one which I was still coming to terms with. The strong smell of wolf. Edward was the first to speak, _'Jacob'_, he inclined his head slightly, too fast for human eyes to see, as the large russet skinned form of Jacob Black emerged from the front door.

'_Hey Jake'_ I said, smiling. Flashing his perfectly white teeth, Jacob grinned back. His eyes dropped from mine, and landed on the snoozing girl in my arms. I didn't need to read his thoughts to know what he wanted, so I gracefully walked over to him and placed my sleeping daughter in his arms. _'Thanks Bella_.' He whispered, trying not to wake her, '_I promise I'll take care of her. Go back to the house and have fun.'_

'_Oh we'll try, don't worry Jacob_.' Edward replied as he appeared by my side. Gently he bent towards his dreaming daughter, and placed a gentle kiss on her bronze curls. _'We'll be back at sunrise_.' I said as we began to make our way back into the woods. Jacob nodded and headed into the cottage, cradling our sleeping princess.

'_Looking forward to tonight_?' I asked Edward as we headed towards the main house. We hadn't spent much time with the family recently, as Renesmee had desperately wanted to visit the Denali's. She missed Carmen terribly, so we had ventured to Alaska for a brief trip. This was our first night back, and the family would be expecting us, probably down to the little psychic pixie I was desperate to see.

Edward smiled, of course he was looking forward to it. I knew he missed spending some time with his family. He would probably want to wrestle with Jasper and Emmett.

Speaking of the man of muscle, I was sure I could hear him now. We were approaching the front door of the main house, and I definitely recognised his deep baritone. Although he wasn't speaking as such, he was moaning. I recognised the meaning behind the moans instantly. Excellent, payback time. I had been dying for a chance to humiliate Rose and Emmett, after they had walked in on Edward and I. They had teased us for weeks on end, informing everyone about every detail. Now it was our turn to tease them. I smirked and looked up at Edward, '_Come on!_' and I took off towards the stairs. '_Bella! Wait!_' Edward called as he sprinted after me. However I was little more than a newborn, and was the faster. My hand was already on the door handle before he reached the landing. Edward was talking frantically, '_Bella, love, wait please. You don't want to open that door!_'

I laughed, a light peal of bells escaping, '_It's payback time_!' and I threw open the door, locking my eyes on the pair, expecting to see the brawny dark haired vampire currently being roughly fucked by his lithe blonde mate.

Except it wasn't the leggy blonde I saw riding Emmett and moaning his name.

'_Alice?!_'


	2. Chapter 2

_Except it wasn't the leggy blonde I saw riding Emmett and moaning his name._

'_Alice?!'_

*********************************************************************

BPOV

I couldn't believe my immortal eyes. **Alice** was having sex with **Emmett**. And they were enjoying it! They were too engrossed with each other that they hadn't even notice my sudden burst into the room. And with vampire senses, that's something. I couldn't find words for what I was feeling. I thought my new siblings were all happily married. Suddenly I was overcome with grief. Grief for Rosalie and Jasper. How could Alice and Emmett do this?

A low growl reached my ears, Edward was annoyed, and as the volume of the noise increased, the two lovers finally noticed our presence.

'_Holly shit! Bella!_' Emmett cursed, swinging himself off the bed and onto the floor. Alice simply stared at me, eyes wide with shock. Some psychic she was, clearly she did not see this interruption coming. '_I...I...Bella, we..._' she spluttered. Edward growled again, and when I looked into his eyes, they were as black as pitch. He wasn't annoyed, he was angry. '_Downstairs. 3 minutes. Get dressed_.' Alice suddenly realised she was sitting on the large bed, completely naked. In a blur of white, she ran passed us and towards her room. Edward cleared his throat, and spoke calmly, '_Everyone downstairs, we need to talk. Bella knows._'

'_What do you mean Bella knows? Does everyone else know already_?' I asked, finally able to speak. The family had gathered around the huge dining table, that was only ever used by Renesmee or Jacob. Carlisle and Esme gave me comforting glances, while Rosalie sat casually in Emmett's lap. Alice was currently wrapped in Jasper's arms, looking at me worriedly. Edward sighed as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs. He gently pulled me into his lap, and stroked my hair. '_Yes, love. Everyone knows_.' I was so confused. What was going on with my family?! '_Bella, dear. I'm guessing from that puzzled look on your face, you would like an explanation?_' Carlisle asked softly. I managed a slight nod, but I knew our family would see it. '_Well, you see Bella, when you have lived as long as we have, you start to wonder about new experiences. Trying new things over time becomes natural. So we choose to experiment_.' I looked from Alice to Emmett, '_You mean, with each other?!_'

This was something even my vampire brain could not comprehend. '_Yes, Bella. With each other_.' He continued, '_Do not misunderstand, we all love our spouses dearly, and are unbelievably happy. But each one of us is different and has different things to offer. It is an expression of our love for one another._' I ducked my head into Edwards shoulder and he stroked my cheek reassuringly. '_You knew_?' I whispered, already knowing the answer. How could he not? Living with the family for almost a century, he was bound to know their habits. Suddenly a wave of fear rushed through me, what if they were his habits too? What if our lovemaking had not been his only experience? A sudden feeling of calm washed over me. Jasper. Of course, he would have felt my fear. His eyes locked onto mine and he shook his head slightly. I felt Edward stiffen beneath me. He must have been hearing Jasper's thoughts.

'_No, love. I may not hear your mind yet, but Jasper can feel what your fear stems from. The answer is no, I have not participated with my family's activities.'_ Alice smirked and leaned into Jasper, '_Not that he wasn't invited, mind you_.' I glared at her, and she shrugged, her earlier embarrassment gone.

Esme stepped forward and put her hand on my arm, '_We didn't want you to find out this way, sweetheart. We were going to tell you, a little more...delicately. I'm sorry you had to see it first hand_.' I tried to smile at her, to let her know I was ok, but there was just so much to take in. My family, my siblings, my parents, had sex with one another. Something within me screamed wrong, but part of me was....well intrigued.

Jasper smiled at me, _'Hon', its natural to feel overwhelmed about this, its new, its definitely different_.' He chuckled, '_But don't be afraid. Its all about the love, don't forget that._' Everyone shifted at his statement and smiled at each other. There was no doubt in the love in the room, even without Jasper filtering the emotions. Rosalie sighed, and looked at her nails then at me, '_So...who's going to ask her then?_'

Again I felt Edward's body stiffen. '_Ask me what?_' I said, lifting my head from his shoulder. My angel spoke then, his voice breaking ever so slightly, '_They want to know, Bella, if you would like to participate.'_

My eyes widened as I looked around my family. They were looking at me curiously, wondrously. '_Par...Par...Participate_?' I whispered. '_Come on Bella, it could be fun_' Emmett grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I squeaked, and Rosalie punched his arm. '_Stop teasing her'_ she muttered, before speaking directly to me, '_Bella, we're not going to force you into anything. Your our sister and we'll love you no matter what. But we do think you would enjoy it, you and Edward both._' I turned to look at my husband, who couldn't seem to meet my eyes, Rosalie kept talking, '_I mean, we would take it slow. We would all love you Bella, in everyway' _she gave me a smile and a quick wink. My stomach tightened, for an unknown reason.

'_Bella, we'll give you time to decide of course, and answer any questions. But please think about it. Please?_' my favourite pixie sister piped up, she was suddenly kneeling in front of me. '_I'm sorry about how you found out, I truly am. Please forgive me?_'

I nodded my head, and smiled at her. I turned to my family, and realised I needed to be outside. I needed to think. '_I_ _need to talk to Edward, alone. I need to take it all in_.' Immediately Edward stood, sliding me off his lap. He still couldn't fully meet my eyes. Was he worried? Or ashamed?

'_Oh Bella, take all the time you need'_, Alice chimed as she threw her tiny arms around my waist. What she did next took me by surprise, and if I needed to breath it would have taken my breath away. Alice stood on her tiptoes, and kissed me full on the mouth. Not a sisterly peck, but a passionate lingering kiss. I took a step back, shocked. Edward caught me in his arms and pulled me towards the door.

As we left the house, my words were simple, '_We need to talk._'


	3. Chapter 3

_As we left the house, my words were simple, 'We need to talk.'_

_*********************************************************************_

EPOV

Ah my sweet Bella. I could see the fear in her beautiful eyes. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and hold her until the fear subsided. We walked hand in hand into the forest, I knew where we would go to talk before she even said it. '_The meadow._' We said together, and began to run.

The meadow was wrapped in darkness, but to our vampire eyes was no less beautiful. If possible, the moonlight made it more beautiful. Just like my wife. The faint gleam of the moon, giving her skin a luminescence, making her glimmer. Bella crossed the meadow and gracefully sat down on the grass, her arms wrapped around herself defensively. If she were not the statue like immortal she now was, I knew she would be shaking. _'Bella, you don't have to do anything that would make you unhappy_.' I said as I sunk to the ground beside her. Her copper eyes looked up at me, and I could see the conflict in them. _'Would it make __**you**__ happy_?' she whispered. Of course she would be worrying about me, never herself. For some reason I had to lower my eyes, I could not face my wife. '_I don't know_.' Was all I could answer. I loved my wife, she was everything to me. And although I was perfectly satisfied with our sex life, I couldn't help but wonder about my family and their antics. It seemed to make their own relationships stronger, and their sex lives more fulfilled. I looked up to see Bella staring at me, and realised I had voiced these thoughts aloud.

'_Alice said you were asked to join in before?_' she said, her voice was barely a whisper. '_Yes. Long before I met you, love. They were worried that I had not found someone, and had never experienced that way of love, and wanted to help. When I declined, that was when Tanya began to take interest. She had already enticed the others, and they knew her skill as a lover, so they thought she would be better suited to me._' Bella inhaled sharply at my last comment. '_Tanya? They've slept with the Denali's_?' Ah, I saw the flash of jealousy cross her features, and leave just as quickly. '_Bella, love, remember nothing happened between us. I was always waiting for you._' I softly ran the back of my fingers over her cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into my touch. '_I know. But whenever I think of Tanya, I remember how beautiful she is, and that she wanted you_.' I chuckled, '_**You**__ are beautiful, Bella, more than beautiful._'

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Bella was deep in thought, a small crease between her brows. What I would give to hear her thoughts! She still hadn't mastered lowering her shield. '_Bella, please, tell me what you're thinking, love'_, I begged. She inhaled deeply and met my eyes. '_If this is something you want to do, I wont object_.' I was about to tell her how much I loved her, and only cared for her happiness, not mine, but she raised her hand, motioning for me to be silent. '_I don't know how it would make me feel, but I'm willing to try. But I think there should be ground rules for us. At least to begin with._' I smiled her favourite smile, and kissed her gently, '_Of course, Bella, anything you want or need._'

BPOV

I truly didn't know what to do. Edward had said he was curious about this new experience being offered. And honestly so was I. But I didn't know how it would affect me, affect us. What if we got jealous? It scared me. I had only ever been with Edward, and he with me. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. I would try though, I would try for him. If it made him happy, I wouldn't object. But I needed some boundaries. I don't know if I could handle knowing what my new sisters or mother did with my husband. '_Lets go back to the house. We can talk to everyone about your decision, love_.' Edward said, as he stroked my hair. I nodded, and we stood together. We still had most of the night before we had to get back for Renesmee and Jacob, but this was a completely different night than I had originally been hoping for. Edward seemed to sense this, and pulled me into a tight embrace. '_I love you, Bella Cullen. Always you, only you._' His lips then crashed into my own, his hands wrapped in my hair.

Although I was still overwhelmed by everything I had discovered, my body couldn't help but respond. My lips parted and our tongues met, tasting each other hungrily, and my hands made their way over his sculpted chest. I could feel Edwards arousal pressing against my stomach, and I groaned into this kiss. This only spurred him on. His hand descended from my hair, and cupped my breast. I could feel the coil of heat in my stomach again, and I wrapped my arms around Edwards back, trying to pull him closer, my nails digging into his back through his shirt. '_Ungh....Bella...._' he moaned against my mouth, '_I don't think we'll make it back to the others just yet_.'

I nodded and kissed him again. We fell to the ground, entwined with one another. His arm was around my waist and his hand still on my breast, while my hands were now in his hair and on his neck, with one leg thrown over his hip. Our kisses deepened and our unnecessary breathing laboured, Edwards's lips moved from my lips to my jaw and then my neck. '_So beautiful'_ I heard him murmur as he kissed me, and let his tongue softly drag across my skin.

A shiver ran up my spine and I moaned. My fingers found their way to the buttons of Edwards shirt, and I started to undo them. I found this action to be too slow, I growled softly and ripped the shirt from his body in one swift movement. He chuckled into my neck, and followed my example. Soon we were both lying naked in the meadow, the moonlight reflecting off of our pale skin. We lay gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments, until Edward pressed his lips to mine. His hand slowly moving down my body, caressing me.

His fingers reached my hip and he drew small circle on my skin as his hand moved lower, I could feel myself getting wetter at every touch. Wanting him, needing him. As his finger reached my sex, he stroked me gently. '_Mmm...Bella..._' he groaned against my skin. He slowly dipped a finger inside me, causing me to moan his name softly. Slowly he added a second finger, and began pumping them into me slowly. My eyes closed and I bit my lip, my hands gripping Edwards's shoulders. My grip tightened as he started to stroke my clit with his thumb. '_Edward!_' I called out. He began to kiss down my body at this response, and then I felt him replace his fingers with his tongue, '_Oh God...Edward...please'_ I moaned while wrapping my fingers in his bronze hair. I could feel the heat building up inside me, and my breathing quickened. I started to buck my hips towards him, and Edward continued hungrily licking and sucking me. I wouldn't last much longer, '_Edward! I'm..._' I couldn't finish my sentence, my body exploded in pleasure and I writhed underneath him. My pleasure didn't cease, because as soon as I started to come down from my high, I felt Edward push himself inside me. I gasped at the sensation. '_Bella....God...So amazing'_ Edward groaned, before kissing me deeply. My hips lifted to meet his greedily, and he began to thrust into me. Our breathing was hard, and our kisses became sloppy. I could feel another orgasm building quickly, and pulled Edward closer to me. He must have sensed my need, as his pace increased, and his moans became louder. My name was permanently on his lips, and I could feel he was near release. '_Edward...._' my voice was husky, '_Come with me..._' I begged. Another moan escaped his lips, and our hips met each other for a final thrust, and we both cried out in ecstasy as we exploded together. We came down together, and gazed at on another. My husband placed light kisses on my cheeks, and softly kissed my lips. '_I love you, Mrs Cullen_.' I smiled, I still wouldn't get used to my new name, '_I love you too, Mr Cullen_.'

We dressed quickly, with what clothes that had survived. We were both missing our shirts, and my panties were beyond saving. We would have to via Edwards old room, before meeting the family again. '_Let's go love, we have lots to talk about_.' Edward stated as he offered me his hand. I nodded and we began to run.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Let's go love, we have lots to talk about.' Edward stated as he offered me his hand. I nodded and we began to run._

*********************************************************************

BPOV

We reached the house in silence, and entered through Edwards bedroom window. The window had been open, and lying in neat piles on the bed, were fresh clothes. I laughed lightly, Alice had obviously envisioned our need for them. Although why she thought I would need a pair of stilettos, I'll never know. I pulled on the fresh jeans and the crisp blue shirt, never taking my eyes from Edward. His jeans and beige polo neck combo fitted him perfectly. I could see his sculpted muscles, and his lean legs. I could feel a soft growl deep in my chest. I wanted him again. Chuckling, Edward pulled me into his arms, and kissed my nose softly. '_Later, my Bella_.'

We started to head downstairs, I was surprised that even in the stilettos I still did not trip or fall. I loved my new gracefulness. As we reached the last stair, I saw my family congregating in the living room. They were sitting casually, awaiting our arrival. Alice looked over, and smiled knowingly at us in our new apparel. I nodded at her in thanks, as everyone welcomed us back. '_You were quicker than we expected, have you reached a decision so soon?_' Carlisle questioned, looking from Edward to me. Edward nodded, and I decided I should make use of my voice, '_Yes, we've come to a decision. I know Edward wants to try this, and part of me does too. However, I'm still unsure about some things. I would need to take things very slow, but I don't object to anything Edward wants to do.'_

I received smiles from everyone in the room. Alice jumped up and hugged me tight, as did Rose. Carlisle stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders, '_We can take this at whatever pace you set, Bella. And we wont do anything you're uncomfortable with. If at anytime you want to stop, you can._' With that he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I glanced at Edward and he smiled reassuringly. Emmett stood, and came to put his arms around us both, '_So...who you guys gonna go with first, huh?_' with that he winked at me suggestively. Edward growled at him, '_Firstly, Bella wanted to set some ground rules for us. Before she participates, I believe that would be fair?_' he said, looking at Carlisle, who nodded. Again, I realised all eyes were on me.

'_Okay, my main rule above all others is, I don't want Renesmee to know anything about this. __**Ever**__. She has enough to deal with, being what she is and with the imprint between her and Jacob_.' Everyone nodded in agreement, I looked at Edward and saw in his eyes that he felt the same way. We didn't want our precious daughter to be more confused about anything, than she had to be. '_Secondly, I don't know how you guys handle this. But I don't know if I want to know what goes on between any of you and Edward. That might change, but for now I'd rather not_.' Edward squeezed my hand, and looked down into my eyes. _'Edward? How do you feel in regards to that? Would you rather not know about Bella's and our intimacy?'_ Esme asked. _'I don't mind. If someone is singing my wife praises, it will only help my ego more as I know she is __**mine**_**.**' He said, grinning at me and squeezing my hand tighter. If I could still blush, my face would be scarlet. '_Anything else, Bella?_' Jasper asked me. '_If I change my mind, I can stop?_' Carlisle nodded, '_Of course.'_

'_Then, no. I can't think of anything else. As long as I can take it slow._' I said, breathing a sigh of relief. '_Well then, where will we begin? We have at least 5 hours before you need to be back at the cottage_.' Carlisle asked us. I looked at Edward and he shrugged, '_I'm as new at this as you are, love_.' Carlisle nodded, '_Perhaps, Jasper, would be a suitable candidate for you, Bella? He would be able help keep the situation calm, and keep your stress down._' Edward nodded at me and smiled, '_I think that would work, Bella. It might make things easier._' He leaned in and whispered low enough for only me to hear, '_He wont tease you like Emmett might_.' I nodded, and again felt the blush that would never come. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, '_Okay, how do we do this?_'

Jasper stood and took my hand, '_Come with me, Bella. We'll use Edwards old room, you'll feel comfortable there._' I nodded, and before leaving I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Edward softly, '_I love you, Edward_.' I murmured, '_As I love you'_ he replied with a smile. Jasper and I began to climb the stairs slowly, slowly for vampires anyway. When we reached the top landing, I heard Rosalie and Alice arguing over who would be the first to 'play with Edward'. I sighed, and could feel my muscles tense up. Jasper sensed my tension, and sent a wave of calm over me, '_Relax, Bella. He loves you. This will be good for you both_.'

*********************************************************************

JPOV

I could feel Bella's fear. This was natural, but we would make this as easy as possible for her. We didn't want to scare her, or make her change her mind. We had all fantasised about Edward and his beautiful bride joining us. '_Don't worry, Bella. As slow as you like, darlin'_.' I assured her. She walked into Edward's room, and perched on the edge of the bed. I leaned against the doorframe watching her. Her full lips quivered slightly, and I could feel her emotions swirling in the room. Worry, fear, curiosity, and....What was that last one? Ah, she was self conscious. Even as a glorious vampire, Bella still felt she was plain. '_Bella, Edward has told you this countless times, but you really are beautiful._' She looked up at me then. Her new eyes, although diluted by the months of drinking animal blood, still held the red tinge of a newborn. They were a soft shade of copper.

This did strange things to my body. She was beautiful, her soft curves screaming femininity and her luscious lips dying to be kissed. I wanted to lay her down on the bed and kiss the soft hollow of her throat, the peaks of her breasts, softly lick the lines of her ribs. But no, I would take this slow for Bella. Edward wouldn't forgive me if I rushed her. I suddenly realised I had projected my sudden bout of lust across the room at Bella. She was staring at me, as if she wanted to throw herself over my body.

'_Sorry, about that. My mind wandered slightly_.' I chuckled. Bella giggled, her soft laugh calling me towards her. I closed the door before moving to sit next to her. _'Remember, you can change your mind at any time, Bella_.' I offered, slowly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She was much calmer now, although I could still feel her slight worry. She quietly cleared her throat, '_What happens after? I mean with you and Alice? Or Emmett and Rose?_'

'_Well, things just go on normally. I still love that little pixie as much as I ever did, probably more. I appreciate her more, because I know that no matter what she's mine. And I'm hers. We learn new things, new ways to please each other, new things to try. We often discuss what we've done with the others, but that's us. We find it can be exciting. But you and Edward might be different. But nothing changes, don't worry darlin'_.' I explained. Bella nodded, _'Okay, so how do you want to do this, Jazz_?' she said smiling weakly. I tilted her chin upwards, so I could look into her eyes, '_No, Bella. How do __**you**__ want to do this_?' She bit her lip, and I could feel her confusion and her nervousness. '_Okay darlin', I'll start for you. But stop me if or when you want me to stop._' I said softly. Still holding her chin, I winked at her and lowered my lips to hers. I felt her stiffen slightly, so I sent her a mixture of love, calm and a hint of lust, this seemed to help and she closed her eyes. My lips brushed against hers gently, and I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She shuddered softly, and her lips parted. I took this as my invitation to continue, and deepened the kiss.

God, she tasted **fantastic**! Edward was right, it was like summer berries mixed with freesia and light. There was no comparison between Bella and my Alice. Alice was like apples and cinnamon, sweet and spicy. My personal aphrodisiac. But Bella was sweet and refreshing. Our tongues danced together, and I traced her teeth lightly with my mine. She moaned softly, and her hands found themselves in my hair. I pulled her into my lap, ran my hands up and down her waist. My hand began to travel further up, and I gently cupped her left breast, massaging it softly with my fingers. Bella moaned again, pulling herself closer to me.

'_Bella..._' I moaned against her, as her hands made their way down my chest, and she stroked my nipple. I could feel a growl building deep in my chest, and I flipped us over so I was hovering above her. Startled by the sudden movement, Bella broke the kiss. Her breathing was ragged. I slipped my hand under the hem of her blouse, stroking the flesh of her hip. Her eyes widened as my hand moved slowly up her waist and found the edge of her bra. I stroked the underside of her breast softly, hearing her breathing hitch up again. Thank God she wasn't human anymore, or her cheeks would be pooling with blood. I still couldn't understand how Edward coped during that time. I bent down to her ear, and gently sucked the lobe into my mouth. I could feel her squirm beneath me, and her hips rose. We both gasped as her body rubbed against my now very obvious arousal. Bella began to pull away from my lips slightly, still gasping, '_I...I think I need to stop now_.' I obliged by rolling off of her, and lying beside her. She was aroused, but I could also feel the fear and uncertainty. She had pushed her limits for tonight. But she had done well. '_I....We...Was that okay?_' she asked, looking me in the eye. I chuckled and ruffled her hair, '_Hon', that was __**more **__than okay.'_


End file.
